Imaging reconstruction techniques are widely used in disease diagnosis. However, reconstructed images may include a variety of artifacts, which may cause misdiagnose. Thus, it may be desirable to develop an image reconstruction method and system that may remove or reduce artifacts to improve the quality of reconstructed image.